Todo por un poki
by Alice Kagamine nwn
Summary: Hola! :D bueno soy nueva en la pag, pero este one-shot lo tengo desde hace tiempo xD es un poco meloso pero espero que sea de su agrado :3 este one-shot esta basado en el video "Todo por un pocky" en YouTube .3. les dejare el link, pronto subire mi fanfic de Rin y Len, espero les guste este one-shot c:(recibo criticas, soy nueva en esto) /watch?v iham1Knb54I


Todo por un poki

Eran las 08:30pm, Rin y Len estaban en su habitación, Rin sentada en el piso al lado de una pequeña mesita comiendo poki, mientras que Len cambiaba de un canal a otro recostado en una de las camas, hasta que de repente, Len se antojó por comer poki, entonces se sentó en la cama y le dijo a Rin.

-¿Me das uno?- dijo levantando el dedo índice, mientras que Rin lo miraba -emm…-le negó con la cabeza - -¿ha sí?-el rubio le dijo con tono retador levantándose de la cama y acercándose a Rin- -Sí, es mi poki y…-a Rin se le subió un fuerte color carmín a las mejillas, ya que Len la estaba abrazando por la espalda con una mano - -¿Q-que haces?- dijo Rin sonrojada por la acción del chico- -Len se acercó al oído de ella y le susurro-Rin-Chan…- la rubia se estremeció al sentir el aliento del chico cerca de su oído- Gracias por el poki – dijo tomando con la mano libre que tenía la caja de poki que estaba encima de la mesita- -¿poki?...¡Oye mi poki!- dijo al entender lo que hizo el travieso chico-¡devuélvemelo!-dijo enfadada -¡Nunca!- dijo Len, y se sentó en la cama mientras comía poki- -¡Len, devuélvemelo! O si no…- Rin se lanzó encima del chico, acercándose peligrosamente hacia su boca, haciendo que Len se sonrojara levemente- -R-Rin- la rubia estaba muy cerca de los labios de Len, pero el propósito de la chica era otro, cosa que Len se dio cuenta, Rin trataba de quitarle la caja de poki con una mano disimuladamente, pero Len tiro la caja hacia el aire y cambiaron papeles, Rin no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando se dio cuenta de que el que estaba arriba, ahora era Len- -No soy tan tonto Rin- dijo con una pequeña media sonrisa, pero de repente alguien entro en la habitación -¡Chicos Kaito nos invitó a sa…lir…-dijo Miku al notar en la posición que se encontraban los rubios, Rin y Len se sonrojaron mucho al ver que Miku los pillo en esa posición -Si Kaito –San nos…-Chibi Miku (la hermanita pequeña de Miku) no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que su hermana mayor le tapo los ojos- -jeje vamos hermanita Rin y Len están muy **"ocupados "**- dijo Miku con una risa nerviosa sacando a la pequeña de la habitación- Chicos, recuerden que hay niños por favor- Dijo Miku regañándolos -Pero, Len, yo, poki, mío- dijo Rin tratando de explicarle a Miku no con mucho éxito -ay chicos, no se preocupen, ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran pero dejen la puerta cerrada ¿sí?-Dicho esto Miku salió de la habitación pero dijo algo antes de salir- No hagan tanto ruido ¿eh?- dijo con un tono algo pícaro y salió de la habitación, Miku al decir eso el rubor de los rubios se intensifico y se separaron rápidamente- -¡Todo esto es tu culpa Len!-dijo Rin tirándole un almohada por la cabeza- -¡Hey!, todo esto no hubiera pasado si me hubieras dado algo de poki- dijo el chico defendiéndose- _-"Poki….¡El poki!"-_pensó Rin mirando donde pudo haber caído la caja- -Buscas esto- dijo Len con cierto tono de burla mostrándole la caja de poki-

-¡Len Kagamine!, ¡pásame eso en seguida!- dijo Rin mientras correteaba a Len por la habitación- -¡Ni lo sueñes!-respondió este mientras sacudía la caja-¡Espera!- dicho esto Rin dejo de perseguirlo- no queda poki-dijo sacudiendo la caja, pero justo en ese momento cayo un poki en la mano de Len- -¡Eso es mío!- dijo Rin algo enfadada -Solo queda uno, y me lo voy a comer YO- termino de decir el rubio para sentarse en la cama mientras se llevaba a la boca el ultimo poki que quedaba- -Bueno si no me vas a dar vamos a tener que compartirlo- al terminar Rin de decir esto comenzó acercarse a Len- -E-espera, ¿Q-que haces?- dijo Len sentándose más atrás, hasta topar con la pared-¡De-detente!-Len estaba muy nervioso, _"¿qué está haciendo Rin?"_ se preguntaba- -tranquilo…-Rin estaba muy ruborizada al igual que Len, se subió arriba de la cama, acercándose más al chico- -Rin…-la rubia estaba comiendo del poki que él tenía en la boca, y se armó de valor y también comenzó a comer, estaban muy cerca, tanto que sentían sus respiraciones, se miraron a los ojos y unieron sus labios en un cálido y tierno beso… -¡Kaito-San ya lle…-dijo Chibi Miku abriendo lentamente la puerta, pero no alcanzo a termina ya que Miku la saco de nuevo de la habitación- -hermanita por que no vas con Kaito ¿sí?- le dijo algo nerviosa- -siiii Kaito-San- dijo la pequeña emocionada mientras bajaba las escaleras y Miku entraba a la habitación para volver a regañar al par de rubios- Les dije que cerraran la puerta- dijo con tono de "te lo dije"- -Gomen- dijeron al unísono, los dos chicos muy avergonzados- -¡Mikuuu! ¡¿Rin y Len no vienen?!- grito Kaito desde el primer piso- -¡No! ¡Están algo **"ocupados"**!- respondió Miku al peliazul mirando pícaramente a los rubios- bueno nosotros nos vamos- término de decir para luego acercarse a la puerta- pásenlo bieeen…-dijo con tono pícaro mientras reía un poco y salía de la habitación- -¿por qué no vienen?-le pregunto Kaito con tristeza luego que Miku bajara las escaleras, Miku rio un poco y le respondió- déjalos tienen cosas que hacer, vamos a comer helado ¿sí?- le dijo dulcemente -¡HELADO! ¡Vamos!- dijo emocionado Kaito tomando a la hermanita de Miku y a ella de las manos para salir corriendo de la casa- -los rubios por mientras reían un poco al escuchar la anterior situación-ese Kaito no cambia ¿eh?- Dijo Len divertido para romper el hielo- -sí…no cambia- dijo ella regalándole una hermosa sonrisa- -Etto...Rin-dijo para llamar la atención de la rubia- -¿sí?- esta le respondió dulcemente -¿Qué…que fue lo del poki?- dijo Len bastante rojo, mientras contenía sus nervios y miraba a Rin a los ojos, la chica no hizo más que sonreír cálidamente – ¡eh!, bu-bueno sé que era , pe-pero ¿Por qué lo hici...-Len quedo helado, Rin lo estaba besando y no era por el poki en esta ocasión, sus labios eran tan suaves, tan dulces, y los estaba probando por segunda vez, _"esto debe ser sueño"_ pensó el chico mientras que lentamente empezaba a cerrar los ojos y corresponder al beso, Rin se separó lentamente y le dijo a muy poca distancia de los labios del rubio- -por qué te amo- le contesto con un bello sonrojo en sus mejillas a lo que anteriormente Len le había preguntado, Len se sorprendió un poco, pero luego la miro con dulzura y la brazo, estuvieron así un tiempo, hasta que Len se separó un poco de ella y le robo un tierno beso- -Yo también te amo…Rin- le confeso el chico mientras le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla, Rin sonrío al escuchar oír esas palabras que tanto tiempo espero que salieran de la boca de ese rubio que la hacía tan feliz, lo abrazo por el cuello y nuevamente lo volvió a besar, Len la abrazo por la cintura y así pasaron las horas, demostrándose todo el amor y cariño que sentían uno por el otro- -y pensar que todo fue por un poki- rio un poco Rin -sí, todo por un poki- termino de decir Len para volverla besar…

Fin


End file.
